Semiconductor devices have to endure electric fields occurring during operation. For example, some devices being power semiconductors (e.g., insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) and diodes) must meet the requirement to safely block voltages of up to 6500 volt. For this purpose, edge terminations are required which decrease these high voltages in the direction of the chip edge. A part of the edges which is essential for the long-term stability of power devices are the covering layers, the so-called passivation.